Paradise
by mawie49
Summary: Rory, 18, lives with her father, Christopher, somewhere around Boston. After a fight with her dad, she mets Jess Mariano, a 26 year old men who'll change her life...
1. Prologue

__

Hey ! This is my new fic...Some people will notice it's very similar to 'Paradise' novel written by Judith McNaught. It is. I just thought it was a fantastic story...So, this is not 100% original fic. just to let you guys know ; ). Hope you like it anyway : )

****

Paradise - Prologue

The room Rory had shared with Lane at Bensonhurst for four years was full of packing boxes and filled suitcases. Hanging on the closet's door, the dresses they'd worn at the previous night were decorated with ribbons indicated they graduated with the highest honours. The open door of their dorm let the unfamiliar sounds of male's voice go inside their room. Rory's father had spent the night at a local inn and was going to arrive in an hour, but Rory had lost track of time. Already filled with nostalgia, she was flipping through a thick stack of photographs she'd taken from her desk, smiling at the memories each one evoked.

The years Lane and she had spent in Connecticut had been wonderful for both of them. Lane made a lot of friends as soon as she arrived at the college. The girls thought she was unique and original. In their freshman year, Lane organized and led a successful raid on the boys at Litchfield. In their sophomore year, Lane designed a stage setting for Bensonhurst's annual school play whom was so spectacular that some journalists published them in their newspapers. In their junior year, Lane asked Dave Fletcher out for going to Litchfield's spring dance. Besides being the lead guitarist of a rock band, Dave was also good-looking and very smart. On the day before the dance, he did two major things: He gave his very first official concert with his band, and took Lane's virginity in a nearby motel.

Lane, with her dark beauty and her off-hand attitude, was a splendid creature. Rory, in contrast, was quietly gracious and serenely beautiful . Whenever the two girls went out together, males returned to stare. Lane enjoyed the thrill of dating and the excitement of a new romance. But Rory found her popularity with the opposite sex curiously deprived of fun. Although she enjoyed being with boys, dating guys for whom she felt no more than friendship was pleasant, but not as strong as she'd expected it to be. Lane attributed all that to the fact that Rory idolized Dean, her only love for the last 8 years. The young, handsome and rich Dean Forrester III, the first man who kissed her under the mistletoe... The first man who made her heart beat faster...

Rory had known since childhood that she wanted to get her college degree and take her rightful place at the head of Hayden's someday. Those shops were all her life. During the years she attended Bensonhurst, she had managed to see Dean quite often. It wasn't really hard since both her family and Dean's one were members of the Glennmoor Country Club. The Glenmoor's tradition was that every member had to attend every bal, and every year, Rory somehow managed to go with Dean. Each summer, she'd invited Dean to be her partner for the junior-senior tennis tournament. His acceptance had always been kind; their matches had always been absolute defeats, mostly because Rory's extreme nervousness when she was around him. Rory snapped back to reality, realizing that she was putting an end to an important period of her life, an trying to enjoy this moment.

During their packing, two brothers of another student came to help Lane and Rory. They started forward. Behind them, was standing Christopher Hayden, his face darken with fury as he looked at the three young men.

-_What the hell is going on in here? _

The five occupants of the room froze under his icy voice. Rory tried to smooth things by hastily introducing the boys to her father.

__

-Out! I thought the rules of this school prohibited men other than fathers from entering this goddamned building.

-In the first place, the school ended yesterday, so the rules aren't still applying. Second, they were only trying to help up stack these boxes for shipping so we can leave...

-I was under the impression, he interrupted_, that I was coming here this morning to do all that. I believe that was why I got out of bed at..._

-Excuse me, Mr. Bancroft. You have an urgent call downstairs, said the receptionist.

When he left to take his call, Rory sank down on the bed and Lane slammed her Coke onto the desk.

__

-I cannot understand that man! He's impossible ! He won't let you date anyone he hasn't known since childhood, and he scares everyone else who'd dare to try. He gave you a car for your sixteenth birthday, and he won't let you drive it. I have four Korean brothers, dammit, and combined together they're not as protective as your father is ! Rory, you have to do something about that...or this summer is going to be worse than the last one. I'll be gone half of it, so you won't even have me to hang around with .

-I'm way less worried about summer than about what will happen after that..

Lane knew she was referring to the battle she was having with her father over which college she would attend. Several universities had offered Lane full scholarship, and she'd chosen Harvard University because Rory was planning to go there. Rory's father, however, had insisted she apply to Maryville College, which was little more than an exclusive finishing school that taught young women how to behave in society.

__

-Do you think you'll convince your father to forget about Maryville?

-I am certainly not going there !

-We both know it, but your father is the one who pays, and the one who makes the final decision.

-He'll give in, Rory sighed, trying to believe what she was saying._ He's impossibly overprotective of me, but he wants the best for me. He really does and Harvard is best. A degree from Maryville isn't worth the paper it's written on._

Lane still felt the anger she felt every time they talked about the upcoming autumn . And then she wondered why Rory's father was so possessive and overprotective, why Rory never had a boyfriend, why this man was so nice to her...

__

-Do you really, honestly, believe that the reason why your father acts like your watchdog is because your mother cheated on him?

Rory hand't thought about the answer yet when her father entered in the room, urging them to finish their packing fast.

***

The summer, which had begun with a funeral, had degenerated into a five-week intense battle with her father over which college she would attend--a battle that had escalated into a full-fledged war the previous day. In the past, Rory had always bent over backward to please him; when Christopher was needlessly strict, she told herself it was only because he loved her and was afraid of what could happen to her; when he was rude, she excused him because of his many responsibilities that exhausted him. But now, now that she'd discovered that his plans for her were in no way what she imagined, she was not willing to give up her dreams to pacify him. 

__

-I will not go to Maryville ! I'll go to Harvard and I'll obtain a diploma that'll be worth my efforts!

-Oh yeah? And how do you think you'll pay your subscription? I told you I would not pay it, and you don't have enough money to pay it yourself. Don't even think about it! You'll stay home, and you'll attend Maryville. Am I making myself clear, Rory?

-You are completely irrational! Won't you ever understand that...

-Oh, I perfectly understand ! I understand that you want to do some things that I don't approve of, with certain people I don't approve. You know it and that's why you want to go at that University and live in a dorm. What you really want, Rory, is the occasion to live in mixed dorms with boys everywhere, even in your bed!

-You should get medication! You are absolutely insane!

-You're just like your mother! You've got the best, but you dream of having more and more... 

-You are insane! I'll never forgive that. Never! With those words, Rory turned around and headed outside.

__

-Where do you think you are going?

-OUT! And don't expect me to come back for midnight. That's over!

-Come back now, Rory!

Rory had walked out the door and spent the evening with Lisa and had intentionally come back at 3 o'clock. She listened to her father's insanities, and her intention to resist him grew stronger. And stronger again was her intention to take his place at Hayden's. Long before she'd fallen in love with Dean, she had fallen in love with that store, the landmark of Boston's downtown. The door men and the fourteen storey building were Christopher's pride , and it would certainly be hers too.

From the time she was a young girl, she'd assumed that someday she would have the chance to follow the footsteps of all her ancestors and take her rightful place at the head of Hayden's. Each generation of Hayden had proudly worked their way up through the store's hierarchy, starting there as a department manager, then moving up through the ranks to vice president, and later, president and executive chief. Not once a Hayden failed to that goal. Not once had Hayden's been ridiculed by the press for being incompetent or undeserving of the titles held. And Rory knew she wouldn't break that tradition. She only needed a chance. And the only reason her father didn't want to give in is because she had decided to be a daughter instead of a son!

***

Rory abruptly pulled out of her closet the dress she was going to wear at the Fourth of July party, tossed it across the bed, and removed her bathrobe . Even after a cold shower, all her anger was still there, not ready to go. Even though she didn't really want to go at the Glennmoor that night, her father wouldn't have the pleasure to see her sad and sorry. She would go to that ball and have fun. Or at least pretend it.

***

Rory parked her Porsche next to a gleaming new Rolls and a Mercedes. Trying to find a way to look happy, she didn't recognize the doorman who greeted her with the most charming smile. When she entered in the Glenmoor Country Club, the first thing she saw was Dean, dancing with a sexy young woman. She turned her head to the bar; asked for a martini. Right before she had time to take a sip, Jonathan Summers came to see her, and asked her to join him and his friends. Rory thought that invitation funny, since they had spoken to her only because time made her beautiful, unlike what she looked like when she was young, when none of those people talked to her. 

__

-Rory, I love your dress. Where did you find it?

Rory had to look down to remember what she was wearing. _Fashion Storey, Hayden's. _

-Where else? Leigh Ackerman teased.

For the next hour, the conversation was about their childhood. But since she had no idea what they were talking about, she looked really bored. Bored enough that Dean came to see her and asked to talk more intimately.

__

-I have big news. You can be the first person to congratulate me. Sarah Ross and I are getting married. We're going to announce our engagement officially at a party Saturday night.

The whole world stopped turning. Sarah Ross? That sexy girl with him earlier...She didn't like her before the dance. She still didn't like her, especially now! She'd always appeared to Rory as being shallow and vain , although she was extremely pretty and vivacious.

__

-I hope you'll be very happy, Rory said, in a neutral tone

She didn't give him time to reply, and she left. By the time she came back to Jonathan and Leigh, she heard one of their friends, Shelly, talking about a man that entered in the club.

__

-Look at those shoulders! Look at that face! See that, Jonathan? This is pure, undiluted sex-appeal!

-He doesn't have any effect on me. Turning to another friend. _What about you, Rick? Does he turn you on?_

-I won't know until I see his legs. I'm a leg man, that's why Rory turns me on, Rick joked.

Jonathan told them who he was a little later: **_Jess Mariano._**


	2. Chapter 1

**__**

Paradise - Chapter 2

He covered Rory's mouth with a kiss that sent sparkles everywhere in Rory's body. A light, tender kiss. Rory had already been kissed by young students without experience; by those who were too impatient. Nobody had ever kissed her with Jess Mariano's slow competence. She felt she needed to put her hand on his back, to make sure he wouldn't go. Lost in the kiss, she slid her hands on his back, his neck, his chest, his shoulders. 

He took her hips, taking her closer, making the kiss more intense, if that was possible. When their lips finally slipped apart, hours seemed to have passed by. Standing in the circle of Jess' arms, she put her face on Jess' chest and tried to make a little order in the swirl of her feelings. Wouldn't he think she was strange to kiss him after only a couple hours of being together? 

She lifted her head, ready to face derision and surprise. But what she saw was absolutely not derision. His eyes shined with a soft flame, his face only showed passion. He instinctively tightened his arms, not about to let her go. She felt her body was still hard with desire, and she had a strange feeling of pleasure mixed with pride to know this kiss troubled him as much as it troubled her. Without thinking about what she was doing, she looked at his inviting lips. Wanting to feel those lips against hers again, Rory lifted her eyes to Jess', seeing what she wished his eyes would express. He took her lips with a passionate kiss that drove her crazy. 

A bit later, Rory heard voices coming outside, and quickly removed Jess' arms fromaround her waist. Dozens of couple were outside the club to look at the fireworks. And, in front of those people, was her father, his long strides showing his rage.

__

-Oh my God, Jess, you have to go. Please, leave. Now.

-Why would I?

-Please! Nothing will happen to me if you leave now. But I'm not sure what he'll do to you if you stay.

__

-Mariano, two bodyguards are coming to kick you out. Turning to Rory, he said**,** _You come with me, and I don't want to hear a word. Your mother did enough of those things here**;** I'm certainly not going to let you make the same mistakes. Am I making myself clear? Go home. It'll take you twenty minutes to get there. I'll call you in twenty**-**five minutes, and you better be there, may God protect you if you aren't!_

With those words, he left and entered the club. Her eyes filled with tears, Rory walked into the parking lot, passing by a lonely silhouette, before recognizing it was Jess. She stopped walking, but she was too ashamed to face him. He came to her side.

__

-Are you okay?

-Yes. Trying to look as off-hand as he looked, she said**, **_My father is a Hayden, and the Hayden's do not argue in public._

-And they don't cry in public, either, he said, seeing Rory's eyes.

-No.I..I'm going home. Do you want me to get you home?

-Only if you let me drive.

He didn't give the impression he wanted to drive a Porsche. He wanted to drive because he was nervousto see her driving in this state of mind.

__

I-'d like to give my excuses for tonight. The fight with my father...

-I think it's your father who should feel sorry. He hurt me by sending only two bodyguards. He could've sent at least four, not to hurt my ego.

-He should have sent at least six.

-My ego and I thank you. 

Rory, who thought she wouldn't be able to laugh that night, burst out laughing. With the dashboard's light, she examined him. What Leigh Ackerman said earlier came back to her mind. She remembered that, in the first place, she had thought Jess didn't have anything sexy. But now, she felt that she was the luckiest woman on Earth, and that dozens of other girls felt that way before her.

***

__

-I live here.

-It looks like a museum.

-Thank you for not saying mausoleum.

-I only thought it, he said,smirking. 

Rory entered the library. She lit a lamp, and took the phone to call a taxi for Jess, but her heart told her not to. She wanted him to stay, she wanted to talk to him, she wanted anything who could make her forget the despair she would feel the minute she'd be alone.

__

-You don't have to leave now, you know. My father will play cards until the club closes, at two o'clock. 

-Rory, it's not that I don't want to stay, it's just that if he comes home sooner and finds me here...

-He won't come home sooner. Death herself wouldn't dare to interrupt one of his games.. He's a little obsessed with cards.

-I think he's also obsessed by you.

Her heart stopped beating while he looked at the phone, wondering what he should do. He finally hung up, and put the phone on the table.

__

-Would you like a cognac? That's all I can offer, since the servants are already in bed by now.

-Yeah, I'd take a cognac. Does the servants lock the fridge for the night? 

-It's almost that. Tell me, you don't know how to cook, do you?

-I'm sure I would know, if somebody could tell me where the kitchen and the oven are. 

He put his glass on the table, looking at her. Rory knew what he was going to do way before he grabbed her waist and pulled her next to him.

__

-I'm sure you know how to cook...

-Why do you say that?

-Because you put me on burning coals an hour ago... 

Their lips were only an inch apart when the phone began ringing**. **When Rory took the phone, her father's voice hadthe same effect on her as a blizzard would have.

I congratulate you for having enough judgment to do what I told you to. And, Rory, I was just going to let you attend Harvard, but after your behaviour tonight, I don't think that's the right place for you. It's the ultimate proof that I cannot trust you.

***


	3. Chapter 2

**__**

Paradise - Chapter 2

He covered Rory's mouth with a kiss that sent sparkles everywhere in Rory's body. A light, tender kiss. Rory had already been kissed by young students without experience; by those who were too impatient. Nobody had ever kissed her with Jess Mariano's slow competence. She felt she needed to put her hand on his back, to make sure he wouldn't go. Lost in the kiss, she slid her hands on his back, his neck, his chest, his shoulders. 

He took her hips, taking her closer, making the kiss more intense, if that was possible. When their lips finally slipped apart, hours seemed to have passed by. Standing in the circle of Jess' arms, she put her face on Jess' chest and tried to make a little order in the swirl of her feelings. Wouldn't he think she was strange to kiss him after only a couple hours of being together? 

She lifted her head, ready to face derision and surprise. But what she saw was absolutely not derision. His eyes shined with a soft flame, his face only showed passion. He instinctively tightened his arms, not about to let her go. She felt her body was still hard with desire, and she had a strange feeling of pleasure mixed with pride to know this kiss troubled him as much as it troubled her. Without thinking about what she was doing, she looked at his inviting lips. Wanting to feel those lips against hers again, Rory lifted her eyes to Jess', seeing what she wished his eyes would express. He took her lips with a passionate kiss that drove her crazy. 

A bit later, Rory heard voices coming outside, and quickly removed Jess' arms fromaround her waist. Dozens of couple were outside the club to look at the fireworks. And, in front of those people, was her father, his long strides showing his rage.

__

-Oh my God, Jess, you have to go. Please, leave. Now.

-Why would I?

-Please! Nothing will happen to me if you leave now. But I'm not sure what he'll do to you if you stay.

__

-Mariano, two bodyguards are coming to kick you out. Turning to Rory, he said**,** _You come with me, and I don't want to hear a word. Your mother did enough of those things here**;** I'm certainly not going to let you make the same mistakes. Am I making myself clear? Go home. It'll take you twenty minutes to get there. I'll call you in twenty**-**five minutes, and you better be there, may God protect you if you aren't!_

With those words, he left and entered the club. Her eyes filled with tears, Rory walked into the parking lot, passing by a lonely silhouette, before recognizing it was Jess. She stopped walking, but she was too ashamed to face him. He came to her side.

__

-Are you okay?

-Yes. Trying to look as off-hand as he looked, she said**, **_My father is a Hayden, and the Hayden's do not argue in public._

-And they don't cry in public, either, he said, seeing Rory's eyes.

-No.I..I'm going home. Do you want me to get you home?

-Only if you let me drive.

He didn't give the impression he wanted to drive a Porsche. He wanted to drive because he was nervousto see her driving in this state of mind.

__

I-'d like to give my excuses for tonight. The fight with my father...

-I think it's your father who should feel sorry. He hurt me by sending only two bodyguards. He could've sent at least four, not to hurt my ego.

-He should have sent at least six.

-My ego and I thank you. 

Rory, who thought she wouldn't be able to laugh that night, burst out laughing. With the dashboard's light, she examined him. What Leigh Ackerman said earlier came back to her mind. She remembered that, in the first place, she had thought Jess didn't have anything sexy. But now, she felt that she was the luckiest woman on Earth, and that dozens of other girls felt that way before her.

***

__

-I live here.

-It looks like a museum.

-Thank you for not saying mausoleum.

-I only thought it, he said,smirking. 

Rory entered the library. She lit a lamp, and took the phone to call a taxi for Jess, but her heart told her not to. She wanted him to stay, she wanted to talk to him, she wanted anything who could make her forget the despair she would feel the minute she'd be alone.

__

-You don't have to leave now, you know. My father will play cards until the club closes, at two o'clock. 

-Rory, it's not that I don't want to stay, it's just that if he comes home sooner and finds me here...

-He won't come home sooner. Death herself wouldn't dare to interrupt one of his games.. He's a little obsessed with cards.

-I think he's also obsessed by you.

Her heart stopped beating while he looked at the phone, wondering what he should do. He finally hung up, and put the phone on the table.

__

-Would you like a cognac? That's all I can offer, since the servants are already in bed by now.

-Yeah, I'd take a cognac. Does the servants lock the fridge for the night? 

-It's almost that. Tell me, you don't know how to cook, do you?

-I'm sure I would know, if somebody could tell me where the kitchen and the oven are. 

He put his glass on the table, looking at her. Rory knew what he was going to do way before he grabbed her waist and pulled her next to him.

__

-I'm sure you know how to cook...

-Why do you say that?

-Because you put me on burning coals an hour ago... 

Their lips were only an inch apart when the phone began ringing**. **When Rory took the phone, her father's voice hadthe same effect on her as a blizzard would have.

I congratulate you for having enough judgment to do what I told you to. And, Rory, I was just going to let you attend Northwestern, but after your behaviour tonight, I don't think that's the right place for you. It's the ultimate proof that I cannot trust you.

***


	4. Chapter 3

Hey! So, another chapter. Thanks again to lovely **_Arianna_** for beta-ing my fic : )

**__**

Paradise - Chapter 3

***

-_It was my father. He just made sure I got home, _said Rory, with a shaking voice.

Jess stayed silent for a while; finally asked what he had wondered since he met her.

__

-What did you do for him to treat you that way?

-What did I do? said Rory, raising her voice in disbelief. This kind of accusation had the effect of a knife through her heart.

-You must have given him a reason to overprotect you like that.

Anger and pain began to swirl into Rory's head. Eyes filled with tears, she turned to Jess and put her hands on his chest. Jess looked at her, incredulous. She put her hands around his neck.

-Are you aware of what you're doing?

-Are you?

Without giving him any time to answer, she kissed him. He wanted her. She felt it. With clumsy gestures, she unbuttoned his shirt and slid her hands on his soft skin. He put his hands on her shoulders, rubbing her neck softly with his thumb, while the other hand looked for the zipper of her dress. She wanted to find paradise. She looked for it in the following kiss, and she found it. That's when she lost all consciousness, except for her sensations. Her hair fell on her bare shoulders, and the whole world turned around those two souls while he took her to the couch. They both removed all they had on, looked at each other, barely believing what was happening. They kissed and Rory opened her eyes. At that same moment, a small cry came out her throat, and Jess understood he'd just taken her virginity, and suddenly stopped.

__

-Why?

__

-Because it's the first time...

He opened his eyes, and what she saw was absolutely not reproach or deception like she thought it would, but tender regret.

__

-Why didn't you tell me? I would've made this moment much easier.

She put her hand on his cheek, smiling.

__

-You made this moment easier. And perfect.

And their lips found one another....

***

-_Why me? Why tonight?_ He asked a question worthy of an answer, but a question that was harsh to be answered. 

She sighed like if she had just lost something precious. In fact, she had. She had lost the wonderful magic and the sparkles she had felt before. She stood up and rolled up in a blanket she found at the edge of the couch. She had heard about sex before, but nobody told her about the strange feeling after. She suddenly felt stupid, young and harmless.

-I think we should dress up, she said,obviously nervous._ I'll tell you what you want to know after. _By the time she got back to the library, Jess had already put all his clothes back on and called a cab company.

__

-I told them to be here in half an hour. He took the cognac he had left on the table earlier.

-Want something else? Rory asked, afraid of his answer.

-_Actually, yes. I'd like my question to be answered. Why tonight?_

-For years, my father treated my like I was a...a nymphomaniac in becoming, and this, without evidence. Tonight when you asked what I did, something explosed inside of me. I decided that if I had to be treated like a whore or whatever, I should at least have sex once. And I wanted to show you were wrong...

-You could have convinced me simply by saying that your father is a jerk. I would've believed you.

In the bottom of her heart, Rory knew he was right. She turned to him, embarrassed, wondering if anger had been a reason for her act. She felt guilty of using Jess as a personal revenge on her father.

Silence kept tearing them apart. Obviously, what Jess thought wasn't great because he abruptly put his glass on the table. He looked at Rory bare feet, her hair and shoulders. Dressed with a dressing gown, she knew she didn't looked the same as she looked when she was wearing a sexy dress. Way before a sound came out, she knew exactly what he was going to ask. 

__

-How old are you?

-I'm younger than you think...

-How old?

-Eighteen.

She waited for a reaction. Instead, he did something absolutely senseless. He took a piece of paper and wrote something who looked like a phone number.

__

-This is my phone number at Edmunton, he said softly. _You can join me there for the next 6 weeks. After, Jonathan Sommers will know how to contact me._

After he left, Rory went to her room. If that was his way to suggest to her to call him, his gesture was arrogant and without class. A bit humiliating too.

***

For the following week, Rory's heart stopped beating every time the phone rang, afraid it might be Jess. Only the thought of what she had done with him made her cheeks bright red. Now, she only wanted to forget about that night - and forget about him too.

But the following week, her culpability and her fear were completely gone. And she realized she was constantly thinking about him. Lying on her bead, she wished she could feel Jess' lips against her again. And she remembered, shivering, all he said and his voice. She wondered if he was thinking about her, and if he was, why the hell he wasn't calling. 

But he didn't call the next week, and Rory concluded that she was easily forgettable. Maybe she hurt him when she told him the reasons why she made love with him...But she barely believed that. Jess Mariano hadn't any apparent doubt of his power of seduction. It was certainly not a little girl who wanted to revenge her father who hurt him. Perhaps he thought she was too young... 

Two weeks later, Rory didn't want to hear about him at all. Her period was a week late, and she would've preferred that Jess Mariano had never entered in her life. Days went by, and her thoughts always flew to the terrifying idea of pregnancy. She swore to God that if she wasn't pregnant, she would never have sex before her marriage again.

But either God didn't hear her, or He was incorruptible. In fact, nobody noticed that she suffered in silence - except her father.

__

-What's going on, Rory? he was asking. A month ago, her biggest problem was that she couldn't go to the university of her choice. Now, that seemed really pointless.

__

-Everything's fine, Dad. 

She never discussed about what happened at the Glenmoor with her father, and she was too preoccupied to start another fight.

Six weeks after the night with Jess, Rory still hadn't had her period and her fear grew into terror. Trying to reassure herself with the fact that she didn't have any nausea, she made an appointment for a pregnancy test, just to make sure.

Five minutes after she had hung up, Christopher entered in her room. He came toward her with a big envelope. The heading was of Harvard University.

__

-Fine, you won! I cannot stand to see you like that. Go to Harvard, if that's so important to you! But I want you here every weekend, and this condition isn't negotiable.

She opened the envelope that contained the list of her classes, the documents for the inscription...Somehow, she was able to thank him with a smile.

***

__

Please, give me some reviews. I really appreciate them, thanks to all the people who took time to tell me what they thought about my fic, thanks again : ) Have a nice day !

-Marie-Eve


	5. Chapter 4

__

Paradise - Chapter 4

*

* *

Rory didn't go to her usual doctor; he was an old friend of her father's. She went to a free clinic somewhere in the poor districts of Boston. But whoever the doctor was, he confirmed her fears: she was going to have a child.

She received the news with an astonishing calm, but her serenity grew into panic over the hours. She couldn't think about abortion, she couldn't think about adoption. She just couldn't announce to her father she was pregnant; that she was going to be a single mother and, therefore, be the only scandal the Hayden's family ever had to live through. There was only one solution…She took the piece of paper Jess gave her and dialed the number. The man who answered was obviously Jess' father and told her where she could find his son. She headed there and got to a small-town dirty garage. She got out of the car and a dark head lifted to see who was coming.

__

-Rory, hey. What brings you here?

Instead of looking at her, he was concentrating really hard on removing imaginary dirt under his fingernails. For an unknown reason, Rory felt he knew exactly why she was there.

__

-Nothing precise…I decided to drive a little, and I got here…But I see that I'm disturbing your work, I better go…

He looked at her and under the intensity of his gaze, Rory stopped talking. Jess knew.

He opened the driver's door, and his eyes urged Rory to jump in the car without a word. He took her to a state park. He turned the car off. Rory was so nervous she could hear the blood rushing in her ears. He went around the car and opened her door. He sat on the car's hood, next to Rory. She couldn't believe that the man who was actually sitting next to her was the same man who made her laugh and made her love six weeks ago. _This is a great paragraph! Especially the last sentence..._

Jess turned to look at her, interrogation in his eyes. His silence and gaze broke all the self control Rory tried to build since she got off the car. She was pregnant and on the edge of being a single mother, and the only thing he could do was watching her torture herself with mental pain.

__

-In fact, I had a very precise reason to come over here.

-That's what I thought.

Rory looked at him. Was he supposing something else? His expression was impossible to understand. She looked at the trees surrounding her while burning tears filled her eyes.

__

-I'm here because…I…I am…

-Pregnant. You're here because you're pregnant.

-How do you know?

-You could only have had two reasons to come over here today. That was one of them.

__

-What was the other one?

-My dancing skills?

He was joking, trying to relax the atmosphere. Self control completely gone, Rory's tears exploded in a see of panic. She put her face in her hands. She felt Jess' hands on he shoulders and she let him bring her closer.

__

-Say it. That was really stupid of me to let something like that happen.

-You'll never hear those words coming out of my mouth.

-Thank you. I feel a whole lot better now, she said, ironically.

Jess reacted with a surprising calm and she only made the situation worse with her own behaviour.

__

-Are you absolutely sure you're having a child?

-Yes. And I'm also absolutely sure it's sure you're the father, in case you're be too polite to ask.

-I'm not that polite. If I didn't ask any question, it's because I have a minimum of biology knowledge. I know I'm responsible.

She was waiting for reproaches: the fact that he reacted with calm and logic was both reassuring and surprising. She let a last tear fall down. Then she heard the question that had been torturing her brain for hours.

__

-What are you going to do?

-Kill myself?

-Do you have any other solutions?

Under the irony of his voice, Rory lifted her head. What shocked her was the incredible strength she read on his face, and the comprehension she saw in his eyes. Jess communicated his own strength to her, and for the first time of the day, Rory felt able to think clearly.

__

-All the solutions are horrible. The nurses at the clinic told me that abortion was the only choice I had…

She stopped talking, to see if he would say something. If she hadn't seen his jaw clench, she would have believed he didn't cared. But this reaction couldn't really tell anything about his deep thoughts.

__

-But I…I don't think I could face such a thing. Not by myself. And even if I did, I don't know if I'll keep on living normally after. I could have the baby and put it up for adoption, but I won't be able to live with it. Every time I'll see a child, I'll be wondering if it's mine, if he's looking for me, what he thinks of a mother who abandoned him…I won't be able to constantly live with this doubt, this culpability. Couldn't you tell me how you feel about the whole thing?

__

-When you say something I disapprove of, I'll let you know, he said, with an authoritative tone he'd never used with her before.

__

-My dad divorced my mom because she'd sleep with other men. If I tell him I'm pregnant, he'll probably throw me out. I won't have any money but I'll touch an heritage when I'll be thirty. Until then, I guess I can manage to raise my children by myself…

He finally spoke. Two words. Dry and definitive.

__

-Our children. 

Rory nodded, relieved to see he did care about her problem.

__

-The last solution…You won't like it and I don't like it either. Jess, would you agree to help me to convince my father we fell in love and got married? We could announce to him that I'm pregnant in a few weeks Of course, we'd divorce after the baby's birth. Would you accept?

-Not without reserves.

His long hesitation and the uncertain ease to accept her offer made Rory's humiliation double.

__

-Thank you for being so nice. What a nice way to assume your responsibilities. Thanks again, really. 

-How did you think I would react? Is it nice of you to tell me you think that the idea of being married with me is horrible and to mention immediate divorce? 

She looked a him, ready to burst out in a hysterical laugh, but alarmed by his anger, she decided not to. Then she understood what he meant, and felt ashamed for being this tactless.

__

-Please excuse me. I didn't meant it was horrible to be married with you. To be married because I'm pregnant was an horrible reason to do a thing that should happen when two people love each other.

Relieved, she saw his expression soften.

__

-If we get to Law Courts before 5, we might solve this question and get married on Saturday. 

* * *

__

-Where are we going?

-You're coming home.

__

-Home? she said, noticing he didn't look much happier than she was to get married for this reason.

__

-I wasn't thinking of your Boston's stone fortress. I meant my home.

As exhausted as she was, she couldn't help but smile at how Jess' words were scorning about her house, her family. Obviously, Jess Mariano wasn't intimidated by anything or anyone.

A couple of minutes later, they got to what Jess called "home". The wooden house, from another age, looked desolated. With scaled painting and bad herbs, this house smelled unhappiness.

Jess had told her while coming home that his mom died seven years ago, after a long fight against cancer. He had stayed with his father and his younger sister, who was sixteen. Anxious to be presented to his family, Rory looked around her, seeing a man on a tractor.

__

-Is that your father?

-No, That's a neighbour. We sold him our grounds to pay my mom's hospital bill. He noticed how nervous Rory was_, Are you okay?_

-Yes, just nervous to meet your family.

-You don't have nothing to worry about. My sister will think you're enthralling and sophisticated because you come from Boston. My father drinks, Rory. It began when he learned my mother wouldn't survive. He has a regular job; he's never violent. I only tell this to you so you can understand him and be a little less severe. He has been sober for a couple of months from now, but he can fail anytime.

-_I understand_, said Rory, even though she had never been in contact with an alcoholic person before and that she absolutely didn't understand.

At this precise moment, the front door opened, and a young brown haired girl came on the porch, only seeing the car.

__

-Holy crap, Jess, a Porsche! She turned to Rory, amazed. _Is that yours ?_

Rory nodded, surprised to feel a sincere sympathy for this girl who looked just like her brother.

__

-Oh, sorry! I forgot to say hi. So, hi. I'm Julia, Jess' sister. Are you guys coming inside? Turning to Jess, she said, _Dad woke up an hour ago. He works at 11 tonight. We'll have dinner at seven, is that okay?_

-Perfect.

*

* *

__

R&R, please !


	6. Chapter 5

****

Paradise - Chapter 5

Jess put his hand on Rory's shoulder, ushering her inside. The interior of the house looked as desolated as the exterior. Beyond the living room was a dining room with maple furniture, and beyond that an open door revealed a kitchen. A stairway on the right led to the dining room to the second floor, and a very tall, thin man with graying hair and a deeply grooved face was walking down it, a glass filled with dark amber in his hand. Unfortunately, Rory hadn't seen him until that moment, and the uneasiness she felt as she looked around the house was still written across her face when her eyes riveted on the glass in his hand.

__

-What's going on? he asked as he walked into the living room.

In answer, Jess introduced Rory to him and to Julia.

__

-Rory and I met when I was in Chicago last month, he added. _We're getting married on Saturday._

-_You're what? _his father uttered.

-_Fantastic! I've always wanted a big sister, but I never imagined she'd come with her very own Porsche!_

-Her very own what?

-Porsche, Julia repeated ecstatically, racing over the window and drawing the used curtain to show him. Rory's car glinted in the sunlight - white, sleek and expensive. As completely out of place as she was. Jimmy evidently thought so too because when he looked from the car to Rory, his brows jerked together.

-_Chicago ? You were only in Chicago for only a few days!_

-Love at first sight! Julia declared. How romantic!

Jimmy Mariano, who'd seen the uneasy expression on Rory's face when she glanced around the house a moment earlier, attributed her reaction to disdain for his home and for him, not for her own frighteningly uncertain future.

-_Love at first sight, huh ? Is that was it was?_

-Obviously. Jess said, in a tone that warned him to drop the subject, then he rescued Rory by asking her if she'd like to rest before dinner. Rory was very thankful to Jess for hauling herself out of this. Next to telling Jess she was pregnant, that was the second most humiliating confrontation of her life. She nodded at Jess while Julia insisted Rory to use her room.

Upstairs, Rory sank morosely on Julia's bed, and Jess put her single piece of luggage on a chair.

-_The worst is over, _he told her quietly.

Without looking up, she shook her head, twisting her fingers in her lap.

-_I don't think so. I think it's only the beginning. Your father hated me on sight._

-It might have helped if you hadn't looked at the glass of iced tea he was holding like it was a coiled snake.

Flopping back on the bed, she stared at the ceiling and swallowed, ashamed and bewildered.

-Did I do that? she asked hoarsely, closing her eyes as if to shut out the image.

Jess looked down at the forlorn beauty draped across the bed and in his mind, he saw her as she'd been at the country club six weeks ago, filled with laughter and doing her effective damnedest to ensure that he enjoyed himself. He noted the changes while something strange and unfamiliar tugged heavily at his heart, and his mind pointed out the absurdities of their dilemma.

They didn't know each other at all and yet they knew each other intimately.

in comparison to every other girl he'd had sex with, Rory was a complete innocent. And she was the one pregnant with his child.

There was a social gulf between them a thousand miles wide. They were going to bridge it with a marriage. And then widen it with a divorce.

They had absolutely nothing in common, nothing except one astonishing night of lovemaking. An unforgettable night that had haunted him for weeks afterward.

A wife and a child were definitely not a part of Jess' master plan right now; on the other hand, he'd known when he devised the plan and followed it for ten long years , that sooner or later something was going to happen and he was going to have to adapt it to suit new requirements. The responsibility of Rory and the baby was coming at a very inopportune time, but Jess was used to shouldering enormous responsibilities. No, this one didn't bother his as much as other things did - the most immediate of which was the absence of laughter and hope on Rory Hayden's face. The possibility that because of what happened six weeks ago, those two things might never brighten that entrancing face of hers bothered him more than he would have believed possible. Which was why he leaned over her, and in a voice he'd meant to be teasing, he ordered sharply:

-Cheer up, sleeping beauty!

Her eyes snapped open, narrowed, dropped to the smile on his lips, the lifted to his eyes gain in confused misery.

__

-I can't. This whole idea is insane, I see that now. We'll only be making things worse for each other and the baby by getting married.

-Why do you say that?

-Why ? How can you ask me why? My God, you didn't even want to take me out again after that night. You haven't even phoned. How can -

-I intended to call you. If I'd thought for one minute you actually wanted to hear from me, I'd have called you long before this.

Torn between disbelief and painful hope, Rory closed her eyes, trying unsuccessfully to deal with her bewildering, uncontrollable reactions. Everything was extreme - extremes of despair, of hope, of joy, of relief.

-Cheer up! Jess ordered again, inordinately pleased that she'd apparently wanted to see him again. Among other things, he'd assumed six weeks ago in the harsh light of the day, she'd reevaluate the situation and decide his combined lack of money and social standing were impossible obstacles to any further relationship. Evidently, she hadn't felt that way. She drew a ragged breath, and not until he spoke did Jess realized that she was trying valiantly to respond to his urging cheer up. With a tremulous smile she said darkly :

__

-Are you planning to be a nag?

-I think that's supposed to be my line.

-Really ?

-Mmm. he confirmed. _Wives nag._

-What do husbands do?

He gave her a look of deliberate superiority. _Husbands command._

In contrast to her next words, her smile and voice were angelically sweet. _Would you like to bet on that?_

Jess tore his gaze from her inviting lips and looked into jewel-bright eyes. Mesmerized, her answered with blunt honesty_. No._

And then the last thing that he expected occurred. Instead of cheering up, he realized she was crying, and just when he was blaming himself for making her do that, Rory put her arms around him and pulled him down to her. Burying her face in the curve of his neck and shoulder She turned into his arms as she stretched out beside her on the bed, her slim shoulders shaking. When she finally spoke, several moments later, her words were rendered almost indistinguishable by her tears.

-Does a farmer fiancée have to can and pickle things?

Jess muffled a stunned laugh, stroking her luxuriant hair_. No._

-Good, because I absolutely don't know how. Sighing, she said _: I was supposed to start college next month. I have to go to college. I p-planned to be president someday, Jess._

Astonished, Jess tipped his chin down, trying to see her face. _That's a hell of a goal! President of the United States..._

That last, perfectly serious remark, startled a shriek of teary laughter from the unpredictable young woman in his arms.

-Not of the USA ! Of a store! she corrected him, and the gorgeous eyes she raised to his were suddenly swimming with tears of laughter now instead of despair.

-Thank God for that. I expect to be a reasonably rich man in the next few years, but buying you the presidency of the United States might be beyond my means even then.

-Thank you, she said.

-Why?

-For making me laugh. I haven't cried that much since I was a child. Now I can't seem to stop.

-I hope you weren't laughing at what I said about being rich.

Despite his light tone, Rory sensed that he was extremely serious about that, and she sobered. She saw the determination in that square jaw, the intelligence and hard-bitten experience in those dark eyes. His life had not given him any of the advantages that if offered men of her own class, but she sensed instinctively that Jess Mariano had a rare kind of strength couple with an indomitable will to succeed. She sensed something else about him too - that despite his arbitrary attitude and mild cynicism she'd glimpsed, there was a core of gentleness within him. His behaviour today was proof of that. She had initiated their lovemaking six weeks ago, and this pregnancy and hasty marriage was undoubtedly as disastrous to his life as it was to hers. Yet, not once had he torn into her for her stupidity or carelessness, nor had he told her to go to hell when she had asked if he would marry her.

Watching her study him, Jess knew she was rating his chances to succeed and make good his claim. He also knew how incongruous that claim would seem to her, particularly now. the night he'd met her, he'd at least looked successful. Now, however, she knew what sort of place he came from. She'd seen him with his head under the hood of a truck and grease all over his hands, and still she was there.

To his complete shock, Rory lifted her hand and shyly laid it against his tense jaw, her fingers spreading over his cheek. The smile on her lips transferred to her eyes, making them glow. Jess opened his mouth to say something, and he couldn't speak. The touch of her fingers, the proximity of her body, and the look in her eyes suddenly drugged his mind. Six weeks ago, he'd been wildly attracted to her. In the space of the moment, that latent attraction erupted with a force that maid him lean down and seize her mouth with a hard, demanding hunger. He devoured its sweetness, stunned by his own urgency, astonished when he had to slow down and coax her lips apart, because he knew instinctively she was feeling a little of what he was feeling. He almost groaned a few minutes later when she tore her mouth from his and held her hands against his chest to keep him away. _Your family, downstairs..._

Jess reluctantly dragged his body away from hers. His family. He'd forgotten about all that. Downstairs, it has been obvious that his father had leapt to the correct conclusion as to the reason of their sudden marriage - and the wrong conclusions about what sort of woman Rory was. He needed to go downstairs and straighten that out, he did not need to reinforce his father's opinion that Rory was a rich slut by staying up in this bedroom right now. He was amazed he'd forgotten that. He was still more amazed by his unparalleled lack of control where she was concerned.

Tipping his head back, Jess dew a steadying breath and got off the bed, removing himself from the proximity of temptation. Leaning a shoulder against the bedpost, he watched her scoot up into a sitting position. She glanced uneasily at him, straightening her clothes.

-_At the risk of sounding outrageously impulsive, I'm beginning to find the notion of a marriage in name not only gothic, but impractical. It's obvious we have a strong sexual attraction to each other. We've also made a baby together. Maybe we ought to consider taking a shot at living like married people. Who know, we might like it_. he said, lifting his shoulders into a shrug, smiling.

Rory wouldn't have been more surprised if he'd grown wings and started flying around the room, then she realized he was merely tossing the idea around as a possibility, not making a suggestion. Torn between resentment at his offhand attitude and an odd kind of pleasure and gratitude that he'd even brought the idea up, she said nothing.

__

-There's no hurry. We have a few days to make up our minds.

When he left, Rory stared at the closed door in exhausted disbelief, completely dazed by the speed with which he reached conclusions, gave orders, and switched directions. There were very distinct and startlingly different sides to Jess Mariano, and she wasn't at all certain of who he really was. the night she met him, she'd seen a chilling harshness in him yet, that same night, he had smiled at her jokes, quietly talked to her about himself, kissed her into insensibility and made love to her with demanding passion and exquisite tenderness. Even so, she had a feeling that the gentleness he nearly always showed her wasn't necessarily his norm, and that he wasn't to be underestimated. She had an even stronger feeling that whatever Jess Mariano chose to do with the rest of his life, someday he was going to be a force to be reckoned with. She feel asleep thinking he already was a force to be reckoned with.


	7. Chapter 6

Hey ! I know, I know, I should be ashamed for not updating in such a long time. And no, I don't think I get better with time 

Anyway, I hope you appreciate. Comments, good or bad, are always welcomed. 

I wanna thank Justyna, Ari, Ash for helping me sort thinhgs out about US School System. 

And another very special thank to Lyds who kindly reviewed the chapter, so, thanks Lyds. 

I hope I didn't mess anything.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

What Jess told his father seemed effective, because Jimmy Mariano was apparently okay with the perspective of his son getting married. Only Lily's constant babbling prevent the diner from being a total mess. Jess stayed, most of the time, in a thoughtful silence, while dominating the room without even saying a word.

Lily seemed to accept the role of housewife and cook of her 2 men. She was totally devoted to them, doing whatever they asked her. Rory was so lost in her thoughts that she barely noticed that Lily was talking to her.

–"There's a Hayden's store in Boston. I saw their ads in magazines. They have really great stuff. Do you buy clothes there sometimes? "

Rory nodded, but didn't add anything. She hadn't yet found the right occasion to tell Jess her connection to Hayden's. Unfortunately, Lily didn't give her any chance to.

–"Are you family with Hayden's ?  
-Yes.  
-Close family ?  
-Quite close, Said Rory, smirking.  
-How close? Insisted Lily.  
-My great Grandpa founded the store.  
–Wow ! That's great !"

They chatted for a short while about everything and nothing, and then Lilly and Rory headed to the kitchen to wash the dishes.

–"Dad works night shifts this week. I'll go over a friend's house to study tonight, but I'll be back tomorrow morning for breakfast. Said Lily.  
-To study ? Aren't you on vacation?  
-I'm in summer-class, so I can start my Degree on December. Two days after my 17th birthday.  
-It's pretty young, isn't it?  
-Jess was only 18."

Rory wondered how good the rural education system was, if they allowed such young people to have their diplomas.

–"What will you do after you get your degree ?

-I'll probably go to University. I'll specialize in a science, most likely Biology, Lily said, very proud. I got a full scholarschip at Harvard. Jess stayed to make sure I was financially independent. That's great because he got his own Degree during that time. He had to stay to pay mom's hospital bills anyway."

Rory turned to Lily, shocked.

–"Jess got what?  
–His Degree. We might not have money, but we have brain in this family."

Rory looked so shocked that Lily paused.

–"You... you don't know anything about Jess, do you?

_Only how he kisses and makes love_, Rory thought. -Not that much, actually.

-Don't worry. Most people think that Jess is hard to get to know, and you've been together for only like, what, 2 days?"

This seemed so ridiculous that Rory turned away and started to dry the dishes.

–"Rory... There's nothing to be ashamed of. Yeah, you're pregnant, so what? It's no biggie."

Rory dropped the bowl she held, not knowing what to say.

–"It's not a big deal, repeated Lily, picking up the bowl.  
–Did Jess tell you I was pregnant, or did you guess?  
-He told my dad, and I heard. But I had already guessed.  
-Great, muttered Rory.  
-Yeah, perfect. Until Jess told my dad you were pregnant, I thought I was the only alive virgin older than 16."

Rory closed her eyes. –"I wonder what else they talked about, she said, sarcastically.

-They didn't talk much. Jess was just trying to explain what kind of girl you are."

Seeing that she wasn't helping Rory that way, Lily tried something else. – "Out of 200 girls in my school, 36 got pregnant. In my case, there's nothing to be worried about. Most guys are afraid to even kiss me.

-How so?

-Because of Jess. Every guy in town knows that Jess is my brother. They also know what he'd do to them if they tried anything. To protect a woman's virtue, Jess is more effective than a chastity belt.

-I wasn't under that impression", said Rory, laughing.

Lily bursted out laughing, and Rory realized she was too, and that she hadn't in a long time.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

When Jimmy left for work and Lily went to her friend's, Jess asked Rory to take a walk with him. Pleased to have another while before being alone with her anxiety, Rory accepted.

–"Lily told me you had a bachelor's degree. Why did you make me believe you were only a steel worker who was leaving for Venezuela?

-Do you think that a diploma makes a steel worker special?"

Rory felt the blame his words held.

–"Did I give you the impression of being snob?

-Are you?

-I … probably.

-I don't think so."

Rory was delighted that he didn't think she was.

–"May I ask you why?

-Because snobbish people don't care to know whether they are snobs or not. But to answer your previous question, I didn't tell you about my diploma because it's worthless if I don't do anything with my profession. For now, all I have is a bunch of ideas that aren't likely to come true".

Rory smiled, pretty sure she could read his mind.

–"I'm sure there's another reason. It was a test, right? You said you only were a steel worker to see if it counted for me, didn't you?

-I guess. Who knows? Maybe I'll always be a steel worker".

They both looked in each others eyes and smirked.

Jess resisted the sudden urge he had to hold her in his arms. She looked beautiful and youthful, she had dreams and had everything she wanted. He was leaving for a country where basic necessities were a luxury. He wanted to take her with him, but he knew very well it made no sense. But Rory was courageous, kind, and pregnant with his child. Their child. Maybe it wasn't that crazy, after all.

-"Rory, most couples spend months trying to get to know each other. We only have a couple of days before the wedding and less than a week before I leave. Don't you think we can make months in weeks?

-I guess we can," she said, surprised by his sudden serious tone. 

–"Great. I don't know where to start, though. What do you want to know about me ?

-Okay… do you have a record or any diabetes in your family?

-No, do you?

-No. Your turn now. What do you want to know?

-Only one thing", he said, putting his arm around her shoulders. "Are you even half nice and great that you seem to be ?

-Probably not."

He stood up and smiled, pretty sure she was wrong.

–"Let's walk, before I forget what we're supposed to be doing. But to be completely honest, I do have a record"

She stopped walking and looked at him.

–"I have been arrested twice when I was nineteen.

-What have you done?

-I got in a fight. Before my mother's death, I was sure that if she was in a better hospital, with better doctors, she wouldn't die. My father and I tried our best. When insurance stopped paying, we sold everything we had, but that didn't make her live any longer. My dad tried to forget with alcohol, I was looking for someone to beat up."

He smiled, realizing that he was telling a 18 year old girl things which he never told anyone before. This young girl looked at him with understanding eyes that made her looks much mature than 18.


End file.
